


She Was My Little Girl

by asoftangel



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub, Erections, Ex Voyeurism, Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, Little pup - Freeform, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pregnancy Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel
Summary: She used to be his little plaything but now he has to watch her.He likes it.





	She Was My Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 2 | Prompt? It’s Voyeurism]

She was always such a fucking brat, right up until you broke her sufficiently for her to drop into her true natural state of a mindless obedient little fuckdoll, and it seems they had passed that point because she was being such a good girl for him.

I watched from the crack of the door. I watched as she got her silly little hole ruined and my god the noises she was making! She only made those for me on special occasions, if I wrapped an arm around her throat to pull her against my chest as I was violating her cute little ass, or when I spat on her in any context because she was such an eager disgusting toy.

They came to the party together. Whether they’re a couple or just a more intimate fling I don’t know but knowing her I knew they’d find somewhere to fuck. Exhibition was her thing, but to be honest, everything was her thing. 

We were a seven-month fling, deciding mutually from the beginning that a casual thing is all we wanted and it was fun, very fun. 

I wondered if she knew I was going to be here tonight. If she wanted me to join this handsome man in breaking her. I wouldn’t. Messing around with a potentially thriving couple wasn’t my thing without their prior consent, but I would watch, admiring both of their forms.

They were both gorgeous in their own way. He was taller than me, a soft frame with but most plump delicious ass that I could taste all day. She was just soft: a beautiful round little face, a gentle tummy, the cutest wet little lips, a big chest - the kind that you wanted to slap and maul.

I was hard watching him play with her like she was putty in his hands. Seeing him earlier I was unsure of his capability to satiate the desperate cunt beneath him but he was exceeding my expectations. He climbed off the bed and yanked her legs so that her slit was against his thigh. 

“Daddy,” she breathed.

Sighing a bit too loudly, I reached to pop the button of my jeans, she was so fucking hot. I took out my throbbing cock and just let it hang there for a moment, seeing what would happen next.

He leaned over her a little. “Yes?” he cooed and then, “Are you going to speak you stupid… little… girl?”

He punctuated the last three words with hard slaps to her cunt which left the cunt begging desperately in garbled frantic pleads. I admired the quality in his voice, not what I expected, slightly eccentric but it was good enough. I firmly grasped the head and started beating myself as quickly as I could. Whilst I enjoyed the show, I needed to get back to the party before someone noticed.

“D-Daddy?”

Another slap, harder, she whimpered loudly, like a puppy. Thoughts of her on a leash mewling softly when I used her back as a footrest flooded my mind and I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Daddy please,” she opened her eyes to look into his. “Please can you put your baby inside of me? I want Daddy to fill me up with his cummies again so I get nice and full and then I’m all yours, forever.”

He didn’t say anything, just looked at her, expecting more.

“Just breed me. I’m begging you.”

I came with a quiet little gasp as he pinned her legs open in one swift motion.

But I didn’t get to see the rest, it was time for me to leave. As I swiftly cleaned up and crept downstairs I listened to the last gasps and whimpers of my old lover.


End file.
